battlereviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/THE TERRARIAN'S GUIDE TO MY STUFF
Time to Redirect *Biomes **Tech **Mystic **Savanna **Barren **Midnight **Daybreak **Volcanic **'Orbital': If you actually manage to go higher than ever (assuming you have strong enough wings or you just randomly built up), you'll end up in the Orbit! Like, that's wild. ***After you beat the Moon Lord, you can go up to orbit to see that some new planets have appeared! Like the Solar, Vortex, Nebula, and Stardust planet! Just beware though. **Wasteland **Earthly *NPCs **Pre-Hardmode ***Alchemist: Sells the player some stuff for some alchemy. Bring it some random herbs and it'll make a very great... potion for you to use. Or flask. Requires the player to beat Skeletron. ***Ranger: Gives the player some arrows and bows and stuff like that. *Boss Fights **Queen Slime: The much, MUCH more menacing version of King Slime. This queen has literally trapped a princess. *NPC-Stuff (this will help you gain better stuff and such) **Pre-Hardmode ***No Guide Sign: This sign, when slapped in the Guide's house, tells the Guide to GO AWAY! But it doesn't talk... prevents the Guide from going into houses! **Hardmode ***Guppy Puppy: Slap this in the Angler's chest (NO, A TREASURE CHEST, NOT HIS CHEST!) and HE'LL GIVE YOU BETTER REWARDS! Stacks up to three times. *Events **Judge Night: Sometimes, a Judge Night will happen! Judge Nights are basically the hardmode version of the Blood Moon; except there's no judges. Instead, there's gonna be much more aggressive enemies lurking out there... even underground. *Accessories (bolded means GLORIOUS!!!) **Heated Mirror (Hand Warmer + Pocket Mirror): Ahh, yeah. The warm mirrors. Grants immunity to Stoned and Freezing stuff! **Venomous Antibody (dropped by Tubbletrubs, 3%): You can see it clearly that you won't get affected by Venom by holding this in your hand. It's adorable. **Fire Extinguisher (dropped by Hosers, 1%): Spray this onto yourself to extinguish any fires which go 'n harm ya! **Enchanted Defuser (Fire Extinguisher + 30 Crystals): No, this does not defuse bombs, and speaking of, does not even live up to its name. At least it helps you resist any type of flames. **Nice Smooth Sponge (200 Coralstone Blocks): It's so nice and smooth that it wipes out anything which ails ya. Actually, only armor debuffs. Other than Broken Armor. **Finnicky Fixer (Enchanted Defuser + Nice Smooth Sponge + Venomous Antibody): Fixes everything which pretty much ails you. No, wait, doesn't fix everything. **Barrier of Ground (dropped by Lihzard Bucklers): I see what's happenin' yeah. You're face to face with this thing, and it's strange! You don't even know what it does! It helps you resist Electrified! Well it's nice to see that you won't get zapped! Open your eyes, it's an odd weapon! Yes it's really real, breathe it in! **Flipside Preventer (dropped by the Lunatic Cultist, 20%): Resist the temptation to GO ALL OVER THE PLACE FLIPPING GRAVITY! In other words, no more Distorted debuffs! **Electrified Preventer (Barrier of Ground + Flipside Preventer): I know it's a lot, the dirt, the tentacles! When you're staring at the Electrified Preventer! So what can I say, except, you're great? You can't get electrified anymore! Hey it's okay, it's okay, you don't get flipped over! It's just an ordinary demi-cessory! **Unclotter (dropped by Lunatic Cultist, 20%): Why this? It looks very weird. (But it does remove the Moon Bite...) **Legend Shell (well, uhh, CRAFT THE PROTECTION ACCESSORIES LISTED ABOVE IT WITH THE FROZEN TURTLE SHELL!): Well, well. You got the Ankh Shield's BRUDDA! Congrats, congrats! **'Terrarian Shield' (Ankh Shield + Cell Phone + Legend Shell): Catch all the info, protect yourself from all debuffs (no, seriously), and protect yourself from all that comes towards you with the TERRARIAN SHIELD! Don't ask about what it's supposedly made of please... **Freezeblaze Shoes (Frostspark Boots + Lava Waders): Boy, it's one hot thing which will has the effects of the Frostspark Boots and Lava Waders! IN ONE! **'Nice Expertise' (All Expert Mode Items, EVEN WHEN THEY'RE NOT ACCESSORIES): Boy, it was a tough going for that item! But you got it in your hands, so... good job right there buddy! Throw some celestial bones and have a permanent eye following you, I guess. **Thro-Yo Koi's Might (10 Rainbow Strings + Yoyo Bag + 100 Luminite Bars + All Counterweights): HOW CAN YOU MISS WITH THIS THING? Maybe if you're not a yoyo expert. THROW FOUR YOYOS, GAIN INFINITE RANGE, AND SIX COUNTERWEIGHTS! ALL IN ONE! **'Thro-Yo Koi's Fishing Mastery' (Thro-Yo Koi's Might + Angler Tackle Box + 100 Luminite Bars): Did you know Thro-Yo Koi also had great fishing skills? Now you have infinite bait (nearly actually), 100% more fishing skill, and Thro Yo Koi's Might! **Supa Toolbelt (Toolbelt + Toolbox): BOB, THE BUILDER, CAN WE FIX THIS? BOB, THE BUILDER, YES WE CAN! Uhh, can we fix the grammar? Please no. (has the effects of... YOU KNOW!) **'All-in-One Builder' (Supa Toolbelt + Architect Gizmo Belt + Presserator): Oh boy! A nice, fat looking architect pack for building! How can we miss this? **Wings of Love (all the heckin' wings): WHAT WAS WITH THAT?! Oh wait, some wings which give you INFINITE FLIGHT! **Bloony Soony (all the movement accessories which are basically the end for a path in vanila): Soony loony, you can just move like a pro. Man, is that great? **'The Sprinters of Greatness' (Bloony Soony + All Wings + Freezeblaze Shoes): YOU GOT INFINITE GODLY FLIGHT POWERS! OH MY HECKING GOSH! **'Hit Back 'n Relax Simulator' (all the health & mana accessories which are basically the end for a path in Vanilla): You can finally see it; you got less pain. Increase your mana cap and health cap and drink potions in extra succession... and stuff like that exactly. **'Sweet Glorious Gauntlets' (all the combat accessories which are basically the end for a path in vanillla AND aren't used in the Ankh Shield, Legend Shell, etc): Da Terra Gods' powas serj into ya! Punch your enemies in the neck and watch 'em DED! **''Grand Finale'' (All Glorious stuff): SO SWEET AND GODLY! OH MY HECKIN' GOSH! WA! OH MY, MY, I CAN'T BREATHE BECAUSE THIS IS TOO AWESOME! **''Terra God's Might'' (Terra Blade + Grand Finale): You can't trash this thing. No, seriously. If you have it you can do EVERYTHING. This includes doing a whooping 300 damage to kill your bosses... so yeah. Has the effects of all weapons combined (warning massive lag) and all accessories combined! Well, MOSTLY all. Actually, ALL ACCESSORIES WHICH ARE USEFUL! *Expert Mode **Fortune 'n Glory (20 Demon Hearts): So you managed to kill the Wall of Flesh 30 times... good job of you! You can now have up to 15 accessories... anywhere, that is! *Vanity **Yokai Set: You shouldn't have this (no, seriously!) Classes Most of them are made by me but some are inspired by others. Bolded means original and by me... I guess. *Healer: A class which focuses on healing others and supporting for their cause. Also has weapons! *Bard: Use instruments to not compose music, but harm your enemies like they're fools! And even gain buffs to help you stay alive! *'Trap': No, not that dubstep maker. Rather, placed weapons. Make explosive traps and turrets to blast apart your enemies! *'Tech': Focus on making helpful tools (with technological capabilities) and weapons. Also, ride your mech. YOUR VERY OWN ONE! *'Dark Magic': Magic, but dark. Uses Dark Mana! GO OVERCRAZED! Uhh, yeah. Curse your enemies to death. Dungeon Defenders Stuff *Dragon Egg, but WAW: Waw! Your Dragold is now a... Hoardagron... whatever that does. Holding a nice treasure chest though, so maybe it can double your gold? *Permission Slip: Why do you get one of these? TO BUILD STUFF! Prevents Creative Schock from occuring! Now build those walls up. (from Ogre, 5%) *Itsy-Betsy Egg: The Dragon Egg but the pet has capabilities of spitting fire. *Purville Egg: CONGRATS ON KILLING THE BETSY- OR, BETSY ON EXPERT MODE! YOU GET A... useless egg. *Cannonball Tower Summons: It's big, it's threatening, but mostly, IT'S GOING TO WRECK YOUR ENEMIES! Shoots VERY heavy cannonballs! *Spike Blockade Summons: If you just plop one down your enemies become attracted to it and go attempt suicide while trying to get rid of the pain. Uhh... Creates a spike blockade which attracts enemies and damages them while making your foes look like idiots! *Training Dummy Summons: Was this worth it? Oh well, it looks good. Draws attention to your enemies, and when attacked, it spins! FASTER! FASTER! And then it vanishes. Oh well. *Arcane Barrier Summons: Prevent your enemies from advancing AND make it blow up on their faces when they lose 25% of their HP! Then it regenerates! Then it knocks enemies! ATTRACTIVE! *Frostbite Tower Summons: Your enemies won't notice this, but they get shot with a frosty laser which inflicts Chilled to them and other enemies around it. SCIENCE! No wait, MAGIC! *Earthshatter Tower Summons: THE TOWER WILL SHATTER YOUR ENEMIES INDEED! CREATES BOULDERS AT GROUND ENEMIES AND PUTS THEM IN A BLEEDING STATE AND MAKES THEM FEEL DUMB! Dungeon Stuff (no not defenders!) Enemies *Post-WOF **Hoser: It's not gonna go kind since it uses water magic. It's a firefighter skeleton, after all. *Post-Golem (new enemies appear in the dungeon every time you unlock a chest) **Jungle Chest ***Spore Bones ***Primal Oozy ***Jumpoids ***Meddle Petal ***Gewy Chewy ***Hydra Snatcher ***Sproutera ***Lurcher ***Ditty Spinny ***Spiralip ***Virulent Posh ***Bark Barker ***Shellione ***Armed Tortoise: The tortoise doesn't look like as if it's a pacifist. That's probably the case, but on the other hand, it shoots out some Chlorophyte in all directions while trying to hurt you. **Corruption Chest ***Cursed Bombaw: Basically the Bombaw except it explodes into a column of cursed flame. ***Tubbletrub: Sure, it's sluggish, but that's not the point, as it can spit a huge poisonous bubble at you. It also has a poisonous bubble shield which prevents it from taking damage. ***Pooki **Crimson Chest Loot *Biome Chests: Because WHY NOT?! **Ocean Chest: Mermaid's Reel (Melee) **Desert Chest: Wicked Wisher (Dark Magic) **Underworld Chest: Bone Raiser (Ranged) **Granite Chest: Overenergizer (Trap) **Marble Chest: Greek Mythmaker (Throwing) **Sky Chest: Harpy's Cacophony (Tech) **Tech Chest: Supa Mech Arma (Tech): WHO STORED THIS MECH ARMOR IN ONE SMOL CHEST? Whoever did is a GENIUS! And it's pretty darn strong. WEAR THIS TO MAKE THE MECHANIC JEALOUS! Uhh... wait, does the Mechanic even build mech armors? ***What it Does: It's a mech armor, one of the strongest. It does more 50% more damage with all Mech weapons, has jet boosters which last a very long time, has a very high jump, has a very strong charge attack, and reflects 25% of the damage back to enemies! **Mystic Chest: Arcane Slammer (Magic) **Savanna Chest: Razorgrass Lass (Melee) **Barren Chest: Abandoned Sousaphone (Bard) **Midnight Chest: Moonstruck Reaper (Healer) **Daybreak Chest: Sunny Side Shower (Healer) **Volcanic Chest: Blazing Fountain (Trap) **Orbital Chest: Down to Earth (Summoning) **Wasteland Chest: Vi-flu-lent (Ranged) **Earthly Chest: Bouldershot (Ranged) **Mushroom Chest: Fungi Appartus (Accessory) Storytime Zulana the Mystic Miracle and Kayi the Jealous Jewel Zulana was one of the great Terrarian Knights; Kayi was once one two. Both the Terrarian Knights would compete everyday; Zuluna, the light purple one, and Kayi, the dark purple one. Now, Zuluna was more loved than Kayi; Kayi, as jealous as she was, didn't know what to do. Of couse, Kayi would be marked if she killed a great Terrarian Knight; so instead she decided to do something much more cunning. One day, on a break, Kayi went to Zuluna and asked her if she could come to her house. Zuluna did as said; and guess what? Kayi gave her a so-called potion which would make her stronger. Zuluna DID see through this, so Kayi, madder than ever, forced her to drink it, else she'll have to kill her (forgetting about that if she killed Zuluna she would be marked for death). Zuluna did not wish to drink it, so she used her magic. Kayi dodged it and planned to get her again. So Kayi dunked some of the bottle's liquid into a drink; Zuluna fell for it. She drank the bottle's liquid and soon became a genie. Kayi was happier than ever and trapped Zuluna into the bottle; however, the great Terrarian God realized this and gave Kayi karma; he forged a bottle out of his hands, turned Kayi into a genie, and trapped her there for the rest of her life (or as they say), putting the bottle in an unbreakable box. Unfortunately, before Kayi got trapped, Kayi managed to put Zuluna's bottle into a box said to be forged by the Terrarian God (the same box Kayi got trapped in), and hid it in the Mystic Biome in a very hard to find place, and it is required to use a very rare key to unlock it. Something else to note, also; Kayi owns the Wicked Wisher. Perhaps going to the dungeon and unlocking some secrets would help you find it... Oh, and one more thing; Zuluna, in order to make people remember her, sent forth helpful Mirage Sprites which were also genies, friendlier and cuter, and helpful. Little does anybody know that the spirits of light and dark would corrupt the Mirage Sprites! And my own Terraria Messages! Random Trivia *The Alchemist is very cold-hearted to others; he doesn't care if they're in trouble. He just cares if he lives or not. This explains why things in his shop tend to be overpriced. In addition, he trash talks people and is very, VERY cruel. **He calls the Demolitionist a crazed ol' man who's brain has slipped way too far. **He says the Dye Trader is rude for not giving him his Strange Dyes. **He says the Dryad really needs to stop talking about the balance of the world. **He calls the Tavernkeep out-of-touch and drunk. **He requests the player to "see how Angler loves to swim with fish". **He plans to kick the Goblin Tinkerer because he hates goblins. **He says that he is planning to use the Truffle for one of his experiments. **He plans to remodify the Cyborg to use as a servant. **Everybody else, he'll just tell the player that he's planning to brainwash them. *During Judge Night, everybody is cold-hearted to you and refuse to help you. All they do is try and hurt you. Prices for them will go way up to gold and platinum. This is not the case for the Alchemist, though; he simply states that everybody is like him now and he won't trash talk them. However, once you beat the Golem, he will be EXTREMELY cold-hearted to you for some random reason.